Dear Tyson,
by Cutetyhil
Summary: My shortest shot ever xD... A dedication and diary entry to Beloved Tyson Granger. xD Read and Review.


**Dear Tyson,**

I was wondering about you… I seriously forgot about you. I was too involved in my bloody trivial thoughts and regretting of being in cowardice or say being a softie. Then, just the thought of you and then little chuckle with a thumbs up and winks calmed the shit out of me. I was just too fine then.

Oh, I really miss writing of you. Missing Hilary lately- Her bossy and clever nature. I wish I could be friends with you and hang out with you, Tyson. Dreamt of you last evening and trust me, it calmed me so much. I am so stupid; just get intensely worried of the things I wouldn't give a shit about later. In that dream, We were working in some building and preparing for some flight off. I don't remember what even happened but all I remember that remembering us how it calmed me down- bringing all the meant smiles and peaceful state of mind. Would you come back again? In those dreams in which I could see you again?

I seriously don't want to worry about anyone or get any bloody infatuation. I just want to write about you and think of you before I fall asleep. I'm happy with my whatever life until you will calm me in my dreams before I wake. I know there are times; I am worried so and so worried that I want to beat the crap out of the person who has put me in this situation. Argh, why this little life has to be so much complicated, Ty? Look at you, you love fun, blading and take vent your frustrations at Hiromi. You two fight a lot and that's perhaps half fine and half not. I sigh as I think about the stupid times I was seething and just thinking the heck out of my pea shaped brain. Why am I so much serious in this life? You won't believe but I received this compliment today, "Stop getting too much scared, you might pass out, Simy. We have still lot to live,"

Lol, I laughed out hearing this and that helped me to chill a teensy bit. I wonder sometimes how we would be, how smooth or strained our friendship would be if you were real, if I could have talked with you, confide my problems of daily life and vent out certain frustration in you. I wonder how it would be if I could be with you, share my favorite songs, listen with you with the same earphones and how it would be if we just could be with each other even just for an hour. I would cherish all those moments. There are so many beautiful people here on FFC, and they write stories on you. Haha, to be honest, you aren't the hero always or sometimes you are the spoiler sometimes too. So far, I've loved your story, "Sing it like it is" and Hiromi's, "Unrequited Love," I smile and I get so much motivated when I read those two. Though I avoid the later fic because Hiromi extremely suffered in that story, so yeah, I avoid that because I cried after reading that fic and had an ardent desire to shake your head and shoulder and say out loud, "Heck, Tyson! You are so blind. That girl loves you! Yes, BLOODY, Hiromi LOVES YOU!"

I try to remember all the times I was so happy and excited to read all your stories and write "100 shades of Life" and I really miss those euphoric little ecstatic moments. I want to live them again, Tyson! I really do! I want to be fine, I long perfection, I long to be happy and be that cheerful and calm Simy who doesn't go ballistic at times and get nervous outside. I want to be like you, sometimes. I want to dream of your funny actions and playful nature when I am down. I want to think of you and it calms everything.

Well, do I seem a little too much outspoken? Lol, I am doing that right now. There are times when our labs are devoid of cadavers and I point out, 'THE HUMIDITY'- The cadavers must have run because of it. LOL! You hate heat and humidity, right? I would bear the harsh winters rather than sweaty summers. What about you?

Lots of incredible and indelible love your way,

Miss me and come in my dreams,

-Yours,

~Simy.

* * *

 **A/N:** My mood was a little too high after a little mental battle and my inner demons mocking me. This is just a letter to my biggest devotion, Beloved Tyson Granger. I know there aren't many Tyson's fans here but this is just a true dedication. Please review and let me know _your_ thought on this short shot on _my_ thoughts. Thanks for taking your time and reading this!


End file.
